As a refrigerant control valve apparatus configured as described above, Patent document 1 indicates a technique including a main valve which is provided with an opening to which a refrigerant (a coolant water) of a water jacket of an engine is supplied and a main discharge portion, and which controls the refrigerant flowing from the opening into the main discharge portion. According to the technique, a flow path is formed through which the refrigerant is sent from the opening to the main discharge portion via a sub chamber portion and a detour flow path. The technique includes a fail-safe valve provided at a flow path through which the refrigerant flows from the sub chamber portion to the detour flow path.
According to the technique of Patent document 1, even in a state where the main valve is closed, the fail-safe valve opens when temperature of the refrigerant increases, and accordingly the refrigerant from the opening can be discharged to the main discharge portion.
In Patent document 2, a technique is indicated in which a rotational slider formed in a closed-end-cylindrical shape is rotatably accommodated inside a housing. By matching respective flow ports of the housing and of the rotational slider with each other, a refrigerant from an outside of the housing is supplied to an inside of the rotational slider, and then is sent out by a pump to an outside. According to the technique, a thermostat valve is provided at a position adjacent to the flow port of the housing, and a flow path is formed through which the fluid is supplied from the thermostat valve to the pump via a gap between an outer circumference of the housing and an inner circumference of the rotational slider.
According to the technique of Patent document 2, even in a case where a phase is established in which the refrigerant does not flow into the inside of the rotational slider, the refrigerant can be sent out to the pump and be circulated, by opening the thermostat valve as the temperature of the refrigerant increases.